


Light in the Darkness

by klutzy_girl



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brennan finds out she's pregnant again only two weeks after Booth goes to prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Bones and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Temperance thought nothing of the nausea – a relentless companion since that day at the house – and ran on fumes for two weeks straight to figure out a way to free Booth from prison, much to the chagrin of her friends. “You can’t keep doing this to yourself, Bren. You’re going to collapse soon,” a worried Angela told her as she watched her best friend flutter around her office.

“Ange, I’m fine,” she lied. She needed a way to get her husband back – she and Christine needed him as much as she didn’t want to admit it.

“No you’re not, and you don’t have to do this by yourself. But you need to slow down and think of your health. Bren, you can’t run yourself into the ground – it isn’t healthy.” Angela knew a lot cause when she saw one, however, and realized she wouldn’t be able to get through to her best friend until it was possibly too late.

Temperance went to answer but she moved too quickly and dizziness overtook her. Angela’s worried face was the last thing she saw before her world went dark. She woke on the couch in her office and found Cam and Angela staring at her. “I didn’t mean for that to happen but I feel better now.” She wasn’t about to admit to them that she was terrified all the time and didn’t know what to do.

“Nice try but we’re not buying it. Stay there and sit because you need to rest, Temperance.” She very rarely called her best friend by her first name but that’s how mad and scared she was right now.

“Doctor Brennan, were you aware that you’re pregnant?” Cam asked after a few seconds of awkward silence. She had run a blood test just to make sure that everything was alright and had been quite shocked by the results.

“What?” She couldn’t be – wouldn’t she have known? She had figured out pretty quickly that she was pregnant with Christine but the blood test had to be wrong. As much as she hated to admit it, Temperance couldn’t do this alone. She desperately wanted Booth back. They wouldn’t let her in to see him and no one gave updates about his health, no matter how many times she asked.

“It’s true, and I’m guessing you didn’t know. I know that you are worried about Booth, but all of this? Needs to stop because it’s not healthy for you or the baby. Angela made an appointment with your OB/GYN and you are going with her in an hour or so. Sit down and take a break because we are doing all that we can. But take care of your daughter, yourself, and that baby growing inside of you.” Cam didn’t want anything to happen to them (she’d never admit it to Temperance, however).

Temperance put a hand on her stomach and started sniffling. And then all the emotions she had been pushing away for two weeks came rushing back as she burst into sobs. “Fuck,” she murmured after Angela and Cam sat down next to her. She leaned into Angela and sobbed into her shoulder as the artist began to rub her back. Another baby should have been exciting in any other circumstance but all she could think about was raising two children without a father. 

“We’ll help you any way we can but slow down, Doctor Brennan. Running yourself into the ground isn’t going to help anybody. We’re trying our best here but you have to have some patience. I know it’s hard – you miss him – we all do – but Booth will be freed.” Cam hesitantly smiled at Temperance and squeezed her hand in support.

After Temperance ate some crackers and drank ginger ale to quell the nausea, she followed Angela out to the car so she could go to her doctor’s appointment. She held on tightly to her friend’s hand and shivered when the cold gel was spread across her stomach. She waved off the doctor’s apology and waited impatiently for the first glimpse of her second child. Temperance wasn’t disappointed and gasped when the sound of a strong heartbeat echoed around the room. Tears filled her eyes again. “The baby’s okay?”

“Your baby is fine. You look to be about ten weeks along so congratulations.”

Temperance whirled her head around so fast it made Angela sick. “Ten weeks already?” She had been under a lot of stress, but to not realize she was pregnant before? She couldn’t believe it, especially since she was almost through the first trimester already. And the moment felt bittersweet – she was grateful Angela had stepped up, but Booth should have been there instead to see their child for the first time.

The doctor nodded. “Your blood pressure is a little worrying to me, but Miss Montenegro says you’ve been under a lot of stress. That’s all that seems off at the moment. I’d like to see you in a few weeks so stop and make another appointment on your way out.”

“Of course.” Temperance wiped the gel off her stomach and jumped off the table. She let Angela make her next appointment and as soon as she got into the car, she broke down again. “I’m sorry,” she apologized.

Angela sniffled herself and pulled Temperance in for a hug as she said, “Don’t you dare apologize, Bren. It’s okay to be upset and happy at the same time. And like we said, you’re not alone. Until Booth is here himself to help you, we’ll step up. Your dad still has Christine, right?”

“Yes.” She missed her daughter so much it physically ached but she was safer away from all this shit raining down on them.

“Then you’re going to visit her for a half hour or so and pull yourself together. You don’t have to be alone at all. We’re here for you.” 

And that’s exactly what happened – Temperance sat and played with her little girl for about forty-five minutes and felt truly happy for the first time since that day. She missed her husband but she’d get him out so he could be home to love her, their daughter, and unborn child. She wished she could be more excited about this baby but she refused to let herself be until all of this was behind them.

True to their world, Cam and Angela – and the others, once they found out – forced Temperance to slow down. She got lost in her grief more as a result but her stress levels did lower because of it. Time seemed to drag as they waited for any evidence that would prove Booth’s innocence. She began to lose hope and just as she hit her lowest point, the baby kicked for the first time. Temperance felt a tiny flutter and started laughing. “Are you letting me know that I’m acting irrationally about this?” And against her better judgment, she let hope build.

That finally paid off weeks later – just three months after Booth’s arrest. Their entire family went with her for support except for Max and Christine – they knew the little girl was too young to see something like this so they kept her away. Temperance felt anchored by Angela’s hand on her shoulder.

“Feel free to fall apart and then have a hot reunion fuck,” Angela whispered so no one else could hear them.

She didn’t want to but Temperance laughed, as did Cam (she was standing right next to the two women). “Angela, it’s not the time nor the place.”

“You laughed so no judgment from you.” Angela’s grin was infectious and no one could stop smiling.

“I’ll take that into consideration, Ange, but I want to tell him something else first.” At least Christine was excited about becoming a big sister – she had finally broken down and told her daughter when she asked why her mommy was getting fat. 

When Booth walked out of that jail, Temperance gasped and it felt like her heart started up all over again. If she had the energy, she would have run to her husband but she felt rooted to the ground. His grin widened the instant he saw everyone. “Temperance!” he called.

“Get your ass over here now, Seeley Joseph Booth!”

“Don’t full name me.” But he was laughing as he bolted to their sides. Booth gasped the instant he noticed his wife’s rounding abdomen and looked up at her. “Are you…?”

She nodded. “I’m pregnant again. Are you mad that I couldn’t tell you before?”

He shook his head. “How could I be mad about becoming a father again?” he questioned as he ruffled Parker’s hair. Booth placed a hand on her stomach and grinned when he felt a tiny blow. “You’re a strong one, aren’t you? Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?”

“I wanted to wait until you were out of this place. I didn’t want you to miss this again.” She hated that he had missed most of the pregnancy but at least he was here now. “Angela and the others have been helping me out a lot. Hodgins, Arastoo, and Clark set up the nursery for us. I’m sorry you weren’t able to do it.”

“Don’t be sorry about anything.” He kissed her and they ignored the whoops, cat-calls, and clapping from their family.

At Temperance’s next appointment, Booth was by her side when they learned they had another daughter on the way. Since she had named Christine, she gave him full permission to name their second daughter as long as it was reasonable – he quickly agreed to the terms. 

His experience changed Booth forever but everyone was patient with them. Three weeks before Temperance was due to give birth, the family of three lay in bed and just sought comfort from each other. “The baby kicks a lot,” Christine complained.

“You did too, and it keeps Mommy awake all night,” Temperance gently told her. She yawned. She couldn’t wait until this pregnancy was over with because she wanted to meet this child, the second life she and Booth had created together.

“We didn’t mind, though,” Booth told her as he started to tickle Christine. Her giggles warmed their hearts.

“You two make me so happy,” she mouthed.

“I love you,” he mouthed back as Christine started to drift off.

“Go sleep,” she whined before being pulled under. They listened to her and tried their best to sleep.

Three days before her due date, Temperance’s water broke just as she headed into Angela’s office to talk to her best friend about their latest case. “Baby time,” she told her.

Angela grinned at her. “Baby time. I’ll call Booth but sit down on the couch for now.” She helped time her best friend’s contractions as they waited for Booth to arrive.

Unlike with Christine, her second labor stalled a few times. After eighteen hours of pure hell (Temperance resisted the epidural at first but finally gave in when she could no longer handle the pain), a second Booth girl came into the world screaming her displeasure. “You’re beautiful just like your big sister. Christine and Parker are going to love you, baby girl. And will you finally tell me her name, Booth?”

He kissed the two of them and then sat down. “Temperance Brennan, I’d like to officially introduce you to Seraphina Madeline Booth.” 

Temperance was honestly surprised by how much she loved the name. “It’s beautiful. Good choices. Thank you.”

“No, thank you. You kept the faith even when I lost it. You never gave up and I am so proud of you for that.”

She smiled and laughed when the moment got ruined by Seraphina starting to cry. “Don’t be upset, Sera. We’re happy right now.”

Parker, Christine, and Seraphina’s first introduction went rather well, surprising everyone. And for the first time in months, Booth didn’t have a nightmare about his time in prison, the horrors he experienced. It was nice. The overwhelming loneliness and despair Temperance had experienced during those months without him had gradually faded away and now she was simply content. For the first time in a long time, Booth and Temperance could relax. Parenting his son and their two daughters actually somehow calmed them down a bit.

“You don’t know how lucky you have it, Sera. You, Christine, and Parker have so many people who love you it’s amazing. You’ll never have to worry,” Booth told his tired four month old as he tried to rock her to sleep one day.

Seraphina’s response was to yawn and close her eyes – that was nothing new, however. And with the addition of Seraphina, the Booth family was complete. Temperance didn’t want to go through pregnancy again, and he was fine with that. He still felt bitter that he had missed so much of her second one. But that was the past. They had found their light in the darkness that had been their life for so long and they clung to it with all they had.


End file.
